guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Bataille de Diên Biên Phu
Bataille de Diên Biên Phu thumb|298px|Affiche du film Diên Biên Phu de Pierre Schoendoerffer.La bataille de Diên Biên Phu (vietnamien : Chien dich Djien Bien Phu) se déroule du 13 mars au 7 mai 1954, dans le nord du Viet Nam Paroles de Dien Bien Phu: les survivants témoignent, Pierre Journoud, Hugues Tertraisn, Tallandier, 2004. , à la frontière du royaume du Laos. C'est au départ une dépression de 16 km sur 8 de large La bataille de Diên Biên Phu est la principale bataille de la première guerre d'Indochine entre le corps expéditionnaire français d'Extrême-Orient (CEFEO) et le Viet Minh, manipulé, puis dirigé par les communistes. Cette bataille aboutit à une défaite complète française et la perte de plus de 16.000 hommes. Il s'ensuit des négociations qui vont avoir une désastreuse influence sur l'avenir de l'Indochine, à Genève. L'historien militaire Martin Windrow écrit que Dien Bien Phu est la première bataille que des indépendantistes non-européens, qui ont su évoluer de bandes de guérilleros à une armée conventionnelle organisée et équipée, est en mesure de vaincre l'occupant occidental en une bataille classique Martin Windrow dans le Boston Globe du 4 janvier 2005. . À la veille de la bataille de Diên Biên Phu, les Français et leurs alliés vietnamiens n’ont pas l’outil nécessaire pour affronter victorieusement l’ennemi. Le général Navarre a besoin pour triompher de quinze fois plus d’hommes. Le matériel est souvent inadaptéCorps expéditionnaire français d'Extrême-Orient . Après sa conquête en novembre 1953 au cours de l'opération Castor, Diên Biên Phu est, l'année suivante, le théâtre d'une violente bataille entre le corps expéditionnaire français d'Extrême-Orient et le Viet Minh. Le général Navarre a un plan de conduite de la guerre qu'inspire les directives de Washington. Dulles et Bidault ont parlé de finir la guerre en dix-huit mois, Diên Biên Phu est l'une des pièces maîtresses de leur plan Dien Bien Phu raconté par le général Giap. L'armée lance une opération pour appuyer les soldats à Diên Biên Phu. Son but est de couper les lignes d'approvisionnement du Viet Minh avec le royaume voisin, le Laos, un autre allié français. Tactiquement le but est d'attirer le Viet Minh dans une bataille classique. Mais comme le Tonkin est presque entièrement aux mains des Viets, en 1954, cela va aboutir à un nouveau Stalingrad. Certes les Français peuvent compter sur l'aviation, mais la métropole ne veut et peut envoyer des renfortsCorps expéditionnaire français d'Extrême-Orient . Ad4.jpg|Vestiges d'artillerie viet minh. Le général Vo Nguyen Giap encercle et assiège les Français, qui ne sont pas au courant de la possession du Viet Minh de l'artillerie lourde, venue des pays communistes. Des canons anti-aériens vont compliquer la tache de l'aviation de transport. Il va faire creuser des tunnels dans les monts, et positionner dedans les pièces d'artillerie prête à tirer sur le camp français. Des combats acharnés ont lieu et dans leurs tranchées, les Français doivent sans cesse repousser des attaques du Viet Minh sur leurs positions. Les approvisionnements et les renforts arrivent de plus en plus difficilement car la zone encerclée se réduit comme peau de chagrin. La DCA ennemie cause de nombreuses pertes. A la fin des munitions, les médicaments tombent souvent dans les lignes ennemies. Le général de Castries et les héros de la base ne peuvent plus résister à un ennemi vingt fois supérieur en nombre et bien armé. Quelques Français réussissent à s'échapper vers le Laos. 10.000 soldats français ou légionnaires et des colonies sont fait prisonniers. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils font des prisonniers, les communistes sont responsable en grande partie de la mort de 8.290 prisonniers de guerreLa captivité (7 mai à septembre 1954) . thumb|left|501pxLe gouvernement français démissionne et le nouveau Premier ministre, de centre gauche du centre, Pierre-Mendès-France, est un partisan acharné de la décolonisation Jean Lacouture, Pierre Mendès-France, Seuil 1981. . La guerre prend fin peu de temps après la bataille de Diên Biên Phu et la signature des Accords de Genève de 1954. La France accepte de retirer ses forces de toutes ses colonies en Indochine française, tout en précisant que le Vietnam va être temporairement divisé par le 17 parallèle. Le contrôle au nord revient au Viet Minh, qui proclame la République démocratique du Vietnam, dirigée par Ho Chi Minh. Le sud devient l'Etat du Vietnam, gouverné par l'empereur Bao Dai. Selon tous les observateurs, le but de Ho Chi Minh est d'imposer par la force et la propagande un contrôle communiste sur tout le pays Nash, Gary B., Julie Roy Jeffrey, John R. Howe, Peter J. Frederick, Allen F. Davis, Allan M. Winkler, Charlene Mires, and Carla Gardina Pestana. The American People, Concise Edition Creating a Nation and a Society, Combined Volume (6th Edition). New York: Longman, 2007. . C'est aussi le but de tous les pays communistes, qui continuent à armer et financer les communistes vietnamiens. Bien entendu les négociations sur la tenue d'élections nationales en 1956, comme cela a été prévu par la conférence de la Convention de Genève conduit à terme à la guerre au Vietnam (1959-1963), puis à l'intervention américaine. Les combattants de Diên Biên Phu rejoignent ainsi les rangs des cuirassiers de Reischoffen et des grognards de Waterloo Diên Biên Phu: les chevaliers condamnés de l'armée coloniale, Charles Maisonneuve, Larivière, 2005. . CONTEXTE . Situation militaire . thumb||298px|Affiche incitant des volontaires à aller combattre en Indochine. Le corps expéditionnaire français d'Extrême-Orient est composé de troupes de la Légion étrangère, de troupes coloniales parachutistes, d'artilleurs, de cavaliers, de troupes aéroportées parachutiste métro, régiment du génie, santé, groupes de chasse de l'armée de l'air. En 1953, la France est en train de perdre la Première Guerre d'Indochine, malgré la vaillance de ses soldats. Il nous faudrait quinze fois plus d’hommes. Le corps expéditionnaire français d'Extrême-Orient passe de 190 à 245.000 hommes. Maurice Vaïsse donnent les effectifs suivants en juin 1954 donne le chiffre de 177.000 hommes. Il précise que les Métropolitains ne sont que 28.000 Maurice Vaïsse, L'Armée française dans la guerre d'Indochine (1946-1954): adaptation ou inadaptation ?, Complexe, 2000, p.146. . En France, le PCF terrorise les familles des volontaires. Dans plusieurs régions ils survivent dans des camps protégés par l'armée et la police. Les commandants se succèdent promettant à chaque fois de vaincre le Viet Minh. Philippe Leclerc de Hauteclocque (1945-46), Jean Etienne Valluy (1946-48), Roger Blaizot (1948-49), Marcel Carpentier (1949-50), Jean de Lattre de Tassigny (1950-51), Raoul Salan (1952-53) sont de brillants généraux au passé glorieux. Cependant ils ne sont pas préparés du fait de leurs formations et de leurs carrières à lutter contre des partisans. Ils se révèlent incapables de réprimer l'insurrection du Viet Minh. Au cours de leur campagne 1952-1953, le Viet Minh envahit de vastes régions du Laos, un allié français et voisin de l'ouest du Vietnam. Il s'installe dans la Plaine des Jarres. Ad12.jpg|Parachutistes sur la cuvette. En 1953, les Français commencent à renforcer leurs défenses à Hanoï. La région du delta et la côte se préparent à l'arrivée des troupes du Viet Minh. Le reste du Tonkin est tenu par l'armée de libération communiste. Le corps expéditionnaire français d'Extrême-Orient a fortifié les villes et des avant-postes dans la zone, jusqu'à Lai Chau, près de la frontière Chinoise Fall Bernard B., The Two Vietnams. A Political and Military Analysis, Praeger, 1965 , Na San, à l'ouest d'Hanoï Fall Bernard B., The Two Vietnams. A Political and Military Analysis, Praeger, 1965, 9, et dans la Plaine des Jarres au nord du Laos. thumb||Carte du Tonkin.En octobre 1953, Giap rend visite à Ho Chi Minh pour lui faire un rapport sur la situation [http://public.st-cyr.terre.defense.gouv.fr/fiches_complementaires/Dien%20Bien%20Phu.pdf Dien Bien Phu, Vo Nguyen Giap, Editions Thê Gioi, Hanoï, Vietnam, 2004] . Depuis mai, le général Navarre est nommé par le Premier ministre français, René Mayer, à la tête du Corps expéditionnaire français d'Extrême-Orient. Mayer a donné un ordre de Navarre aboutir à une situation militaire permettant d'arriver à une solution politique honorable Davidson, Phillip, Vietnam at War, New York: Oxford University Press 1988. . À son arrivée, Navarre est choqué par l’absence de plan à long terme depuis le départ de De Lattre. Les opérations militaires sont menées uniquement en réponse aux mouvements de l'ennemi Davidson, Phillip, Vietnam at War, New York: Oxford University Press 1988.. Navarre fait parachuter ses troupes à Lang Son, lance de grands ratissages. En août, il retire brusquement les troupes françaises du point d’appui de Na San qui était l’objectif Viet Minh pour la saison sèche [http://public.st-cyr.terre.defense.gouv.fr/fiches_complementaires/Dien%20Bien%20Phu.pdf Dien Bien Phu, Vo Nguyen Giap, Editions Thê Gioi, Hanoï, Vietnam, 2004] . Le plan opérationnel d’hiver-printemps des Viets est remis en cause. Comme dans la région montagneuse du nord ouest les Français ne gardent que deux petites unités à Lai Chau et Hai Ninh, se fait jour l’idée de détruire ces éléments pour libérer entièrement la région frontalière Vietnam-Chine. Mais le plan opérationnel d’hiver-printemps vise à anéantir une partie importante des forces ennemies et celles massées dans la plaine du Tonkin sont hors de portée des capacités Viet Minh. Au cours de la réunion Ho Chi Minh dit : L’ennemi a concentré ses troupes pour se renforcer. Qu’à cela ne tienne. Nous allons l’obliger à se disperser et c’en est fait de sa force [http://public.st-cyr.terre.defense.gouv.fr/fiches_complementaires/Dien%20Bien%20Phu.pdf Dien Bien Phu, Vo Nguyen Giap, Editions Thê Gioi, Hanoï, Vietnam, 2004] . Na San . thumb|left|301px|René Cogny (à gauche), Castries (tête nue), Navarre (au centre) L'objectif du plan Navarre est clair. Tout en constituant des forces mobiles importantes pour anéantir les divisions régulières dans une bataille décisive, il s’agit, en 18 mois, de lancer des attaques dans les zones tenues par le Viet Minh, en particulier dans la profondeur, pour immobiliser et rogner les forces régulières Viet Minh et ainsi faire échouer tout plan offensif [http://public.st-cyr.terre.defense.gouv.fr/fiches_complementaires/Dien%20Bien%20Phu.pdf Dien Bien Phu, Vo Nguyen Giap, Editions Thê Gioi, Hanoï, Vietnam, 2004] . En ce qui concerne le choix de Diên Biên Phu, il y a plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord le repli de la garnison de Laï Chau. Vers le mois de septembre, le général Navarre sait que la division 316 remonte en direction de Laï Chau L'Armée française dans la guerre d'Indochine (1946-1954): adaptation ou inadaptation ?, Interventions (Bruxelles), Maurice Vaïsse, Alain Bizard, Union nationale de l'arme blindée, cavalerie, chars, Editions Complexe, 2000. . Navarre cherche aussi un moyen pour arrêter la menace Viet Minh au Laos. Le colonel Louis Berteil en a un, le concept du hérisson, qui prévoie l'établissement d'une tête de pont aéroportée fortifiée à califourchon sur les pistes de ravitaillement du Viet Minh sur la frontière du Laos''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . Le commandant de Groupe motorisée 7 devient le chef d'état-major de Navarre Fall Bernard B., The Two Vietnams. A Political and Military Analysis, Praeger, 1965. Son idée de hérisson fait penser à la stratégie d'Hitler transformant des villes russes en forteresses. Mal ravitaillés ces garnisons ne pouvaient résister à l'armée rouge. Hoa Binh et Na San vont être anéanties par les Viets, soit en envoyant des effectifs très très nombreux sur la position, soit par grignotage [http://public.st-cyr.terre.defense.gouv.fr/fiches_complementaires/Dien%20Bien%20Phu.pdf Dien Bien Phu, Vo Nguyen Giap, Editions Thê Gioi, Hanoï, Vietnam, 2004] . Si l'armée française réussit à établir une forte tête de pont elle peut bloquer le ravitaillement du Viet Minh par le Laos''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . Ce serait effectivement coupé le Viet-Minh-soldats qui se battent au Laos et les forcer à se retirer. "C'était une tentative d'interdire la zone arrière de l'ennemi, pour arrêter le flux de ravitaillement et de renforts, d'établir une redoute à l'arrière de l'ennemi et de perturber ses lignes". [ 21 ] Le concept hérisson a été basé sur les expériences françaises à la bataille de Na San . En fin Novembre et début Décembre 1952, Giap a attaqué l'avant-poste français à Na San, qui était essentiellement un «air-sol de base", un camp fortifié fourni uniquement par voie aérienne. [ 22 ] les forces de Giap ont été battus à plusieurs reprises avec de très lourdes pertes. Les Français espéraient qu'en répétant la stratégie sur une échelle beaucoup plus grande, ils seraient en mesure d'attirer Giap à commettre le gros de ses forces dans un assaut massée. Cela permettrait supérieure artillerie française, armure, et un appui aérien pour décimer les forces du Viet-Minh-exposées. L'expérience à Na San convaincu Navarre de la viabilité du concept airhead fortifiée. Officiers français désastreusement échoué à traiter sérieusement plusieurs différences cruciales entre Dien Bien Phu et de Na San. À Na San, les Français commandés majeure partie de la hauteur, avec un soutien d'artillerie écrasante. [ 23 ] A Dien Bien Phu, cependant, le Viêt-minh contrôlait une grande partie des hauteurs autour de la vallée, leur artillerie largement dépassé les attentes françaises et ils étaient plus nombreux que la quatre Français-to-one. [ 3 ] Giap contre Dien Bien Phu à un «bol de riz», où ses troupes ont occupé le bord et les Français au fond. Deuxièmement, Giap a fait une erreur en en commettant Na San ses forces dans téméraires attaques frontales avant d'être pleinement préparés. A Dien Bien Phu, Giap se passer des mois méticuleusement munitions: Montage stockage et l'artillerie lourde et des canons antiaériens avant de prendre sa décision. Des équipes de bénévoles du Viet Minh ont été envoyés dans le camp français pour repérer la disposition de l'artillerie française. Pièces d'artillerie en bois ont été construits comme des leurres et les armes réelles ont été renouvelés tous les salves quelques pas confondre le feu de contrebatterie français. En conséquence, quand la bataille a finalement commencé, le Viet Minh savait exactement où l'artillerie française avait, alors que les Français ne savaient même pas de combien d'armes Giap possédé. Troisièmement, les lignes de ravitaillement aérien à Na San n'ont jamais été rompu, malgré le Viet-Minh-feu anti-aérien. A Dien Bien Phu, Giap a amassé batteries anti-aériennes qui ont rapidement fermé la piste et il était extrêmement difficile et coûteux pour les Français d'amener des renforts. Prelude . Lead jusqu'à Castor . thumb|left|402pxEn Juin, le général René Cogny , commandant de la Tonkin Delta, a proposé de Dien Bien Phu, qui a eu une ancienne piste d'atterrissage construite par les Japonais pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, comme un «point d'ancrage». [ 24 ] Dans un autre malentendu, Cogny avait envisagé un point faiblement défendue à partir de laquelle lancer des raids, mais à la Navarre, cela signifiait une base fortifiée capable de résister à un siège. Navarre choisi Dien Bien Phu pour l'emplacement de Berteil de "hérisson" opération. Lorsqu'on leur a présenté le plan, chaque officier subordonné protesté majeur: le colonel Jean-Louis Nicot (commandant de la flotte française de transport aérien), Cogny, et les généraux Jean Gilles et Jean Dechaux (le sol et les commandants de l'air pour l'opération Castor , le premier assaut aéroporté sur Dien Bien Phu). Cogny l'a souligné, avec prescience, que «nous courons le risque d'une nouvelle Na San dans les pires conditions ". [ 25 ] Navarre a rejeté les critiques de sa proposition et a conclu un Novembre 17 Conférence en déclarant que l'opération commence trois jours plus tard, le 20 Novembre 1953. [ 26 ] [ 27 ] Navarre a décidé d'aller de l'avant avec l'opération, malgré les difficultés opérationnelles qui deviendra plus tard douloureusement évident (mais à l'époque peut-être moins apparente) [ 28 ] parce qu'il avait été assuré à plusieurs reprises par ses agents de renseignement que l'opération avait très peu de risque l'implication par une force ennemie forte. [ 29 ] Navarre avait précédemment examiné trois autres façons de défendre le Laos: la guerre de mouvement , ce qui était impossible en raison du terrain au Vietnam, une défense statique ligne qui s'étendait au Laos, ce qui n'était pas exécutable donné le nombre de soldats à la disposition de Navarre, ou placer des troupes dans les capitales du Laos provinciaux et en leur fournissant par avion, ce qui était impossible en raison de la distance de Hanoi à Luang Prabang et Vientiane . [ 30 ] Ainsi, la seule option laissée à la Navarre était le hérisson, dont il caractérisé comme «une solution médiocre." [ 31 ] En un coup du sort, le Comité de défense nationale française a finalement accepté que la responsabilité de Navarre ne comprenait pas défendre le Laos. Cependant, leur décision (qui a été établi le 13 Novembre) n'a pas été livré à lui jusqu'au 4 Décembre, deux semaines après l'opération de Dien Bien Phu a commencé. [ 32 ] [ edit ] Mise en place de la tête de pont aérienne Pour plus de détails sur Dien Bien Phu ordre de bataille, voir Opération Castor . Col Christian de Castries , commandant des Français à Dien Bien Phu. Opérations à Dien Bien Phu a commencé à 10:35 le matin du 20 Novembre 1953. Dans Castor opération , le français a diminué ou a volé 9.000 soldats dans la région pendant trois jours. Ils ont été débarqués à trois zones de dépôt:. "Natasha" (nord-ouest), "Octavie" (sud-ouest), et "Simone" (sud-est) de Dien Bien Phu [ 33 ] Le Viet Minh élite 148e régiment d'infanterie indépendant, dont le siège est à Dien Bien Phu, a réagi "instantanément et efficacement»; trois de leurs quatre bataillons, cependant, étaient absents ce jour-là. [ 34 ] Les premières opérations se sont bien déroulés pour les Français. À la fin de Novembre, six bataillons de parachutistes avaient été débarqués et les Français ont consolidé leurs positions. C'est à cette époque que Giap a commencé ses contre-mouvements. Il s'était attendu à une attaque, mais ne pouvait pas prévoir quand et où cela se produirait. Giap s'est rendu compte que, si elle est pressée, les Français abandonnent province de Lai Chau et mener une bataille rangée à Dien Bien Phu. [ 35 ] Le 24 Novembre, Giap a ordonné la 148e régiment d'infanterie et de la division 316e pour attaquer Lai Chau, tandis que le 308e , 312e, 351e et divisions d'assaut de Dien Bien Phu Viet Bac . [ 35 ] A partir de Décembre, les Français, sous le commandement du colonel de Castries chrétiennes , a commencé à transformer leur point d'ancrage en forteresse par la mise en place sept positions, chacun aurait le nom d'une ancienne maîtresse de Castries, même si l'allégation est sans doute sans fondement, comme l' simplement des noms commencent par les huit premières lettres de l'alphabet. Le quartier général fortifié était situé au centre, avec des positions "Huguette" à l'ouest, "Claudine" vers le sud, et "Dominique" au nord-est. [ 36 ] D'autres postes étaient «Anne-Marie» au nord-ouest, «Beatrice» au nord-est, "Gabrielle" au nord et "Isabelle" quatre miles (6 km) au sud, couvrant la piste d'atterrissage de réserve. Le choix de Castries que le commandant sur place à Dien Bien Phu a été, rétrospectivement, une mauvaise. Navarre avait choisi de Castries, un cavalier dans la tradition du 18ème siècle, [ 37 ] , car Navarre envisagé Dien Bien Phu comme une bataille mobile. En réalité, Dien Bien Phu nécessaire que quelqu'un habile à la Première Guerre mondiale de style guerre des tranchées , quelque chose pour laquelle Castries n'était pas adapté. [ 36 ] L'arrivée de la division 316e Viet Minh invité Cogny d'ordonner l'évacuation de la garnison de Lai Chau à Dien Bien Phu, exactement comme Giap avait prévu. En cours de route, ils ont été pratiquement anéanti par le Viet Minh. "Sur les 2100 hommes qui ont quitté Lai Chau, le 9 Décembre, il fait seulement 185 à Dien Bien Phu le 22 Décembre. Les autres avaient été tués, capturés ou abandonnés". [ 38 ] Les Viet-Minh troupes maintenant convergé vers Dien Bien Phu. Ad7.jpg|Diên Biên Phu 1954. Les Français ont déployé plusieurs américain M24 Chaffee chars légers. Les Français avaient commis des 10.800 soldats, avec un total de plus de renforts près de 16.000 hommes, à la défense de la vallée de mousson touchée par entourée de collines densément boisées qui n'avaient pas été garantis. Artillerie ainsi que dix M24 Chaffee chars légers et les avions de nombreux ont été commis à la garnison. La garnison composée troupes françaises régulières (unités de parachutistes d'élite, plus particulièrement d'artillerie), légionnaires étrangers , algériens et marocains tirailleurs , et recrutés localement infanterie indochinoise. Tout compte fait, le Viet Minh avait déménagé 50.000 soldats réguliers dans les collines entourant la vallée, un total de cinq divisions, notamment la Division 351 lourde, qui était entièrement composé de l'artillerie lourde. [ 5 ] canons d'artillerie et AA (anti-aérien), qui étaient plus nombreux que l'artillerie française d'environ quatre pour un, [ 5 ] ont été déplacés dans des positions camouflées avec vue sur la vallée. Les Français ont essuyé des tirs d'artillerie sporadiques Viet Minh pour la première fois le 31 Janvier 1954, et les patrouilles françaises rencontré le Viet Minh dans toutes les directions. La bataille avait été rejoint, et les Français étaient désormais encerclés. BATAILLE DE DIEN BIEN PHU . Le camp comprend plusieurs centres de résistance : Béatrice (Him Lan), Gabrielle (Doc Lap), Anne- Marie (Ban Keo), Huguette, Dominique et Eliane La Terre du Dragon, Tome 1, Xavier Guillaume, Publibook. . Béatrice (= Him Lan) . thumb|300px|Soldat attendant les Viets.La disposition des Français à Dien Bien Phu, à partir de Mars 1954. Les Français ont pris position sur une série de collines fortifiées. La plus méridionale, Isabelle, a été dangereusement isolé. Le Viet Minh positionné leurs cinq divisions (la 304e, 308e, 312e, 316e, 351e et) dans les zones environnantes au nord et à l'est. A partir de ces zones, le Viet Minh avait une ligne de vue dégagée sur les fortifications françaises et ont pu précision pleuvoir artillerie sur les positions françaises. Le Viet Minh assaut a commencé pour de bon le 13 Mars 1954 avec une attaque avant-poste "Béatrice". Viet Minh d'artillerie a ouvert un bombardement féroce de la fortification et de commandement français a été perturbé à 6:15 PM quand un obus a frappé le poste de commandement français, tuant légionnaire commandant Major Paul Pegot et toute son équipe. Quelques minutes plus tard, le colonel Jules Gaucher , commandant de l'ensemble du secteur nord, a été tué par l'artillerie Viet Minh. Le Viet Minh 312e division a ensuite lancé un assaut d'infanterie massive, à l'aide des sapeurs pour vaincre les obstacles français. La résistance française à Béatrice s'est effondré peu après minuit après une bataille acharnée. Environ 500 légionnaires français ont été tués. Française estime Viet Minh pertes s'élèvent à 600 morts et 1.200 blessés. [ 39 ] Le français a lancé une contre-attaque contre les "Beatrice" le lendemain matin, mais il a rapidement été repoussés par l'artillerie Viet Minh. Malgré leurs pertes, la victoire de "Beatrice" 'galvanisé le moral »des troupes du Viêt-minh. [ 39 ] Une grande partie de l'incrédulité française, le Viet Minh avait employé des tirs d'artillerie direct, dans lequel chaque équipe de canon ne sa propre artillerie spotting (par opposition à tir indirect, dans lequel les armes sont massés plus loin de la cible, hors de la ligne de vue directe, et s'appuyer sur une observation d'artillerie vers l'avant). D'artillerie indirect, généralement tenue comme étant de loin supérieure à tir direct, nécessite expérimentés, des équipages bien entraînés et une bonne communication, que le Viet Minh manquaient. [ 40 ] Navarre écrivait que «Sous l'influence de conseillers chinois, le Viet Minh commandants avaient utilisé processus tout à fait différents des méthodes classiques. L'artillerie avait été creusée dans une seule pièce par ... Ils ont été installés dans des abris à l'épreuve des obus, et le feu à bout portant de hublots ... Cette façon d'utiliser l'artillerie et des canons AA n'a été possible que avec les trous de fourmis vastes à la disposition du Vietminh et était de faire ruines de toutes les estimations de nos artilleurs propres ». [ 41 ] Le commandant de l'artillerie française, le colonel Charles Piroth , éperdu à son incapacité de contre-feu sur le bien camouflé Viet-Minh-piles, est entré dans sa pirogue et s'est suicidé avec une grenade à main . [ 42 ] Il y fut enterré en secret pour éviter la perte de moral des troupes françaises Doc Lap (= Gabrielle) . thumb|left|301px|Renforts parachutistes.Suite à un cessez-le feu de quatre heures, le matin du 14 Mars, l'artillerie Viet Minh a repris battre positions françaises. La piste d'atterrissage, déjà fermée depuis 16h00 la veille en raison d'un bombardement de la lumière, est désormais mis définitivement hors d'usage. [ 43 ] Les nouvelles fournitures françaises devront être livrés en parachute. [ 44 ] Cette nuit-là, le Viet Minh a lancé une attaque sur "Gabrielle", tenue par une élite algérienne bataillon. L'attaque a commencé par un barrage d'artillerie concentrée à 5:00 pm. Deux régiments de la division fissure 308e attaqué à partir de 8:00 pm. À 4:00 le lendemain matin, un obus d'artillerie a frappé le quartier général du bataillon, blessant grièvement le commandant du bataillon et la plupart de son personnel. [ 44 ] De Castries a ordonné une contre-attaque pour soulager la "Gabrielle". Cependant, le colonel Pierre Langlais , dans la formation de la contre-attaque, a choisi de s'appuyer sur le bataillon de parachutistes vietnamiens 5e, qui avait sauté dans la veille et il était épuisé. [ 45 ] Bien que certains éléments de la contre-attaque atteint "Gabrielle", la plupart ont été paralysés par l'artillerie Viet Minh et a pris de lourdes pertes. À 0800, le lendemain, le bataillon algérien retomba, abandonnant "Gabrielle" au Viet Minh. Les Français ont perdu près de 1.000 hommes qui défendent Gabrielle, et le Viet Minh entre 1.000 et 2.000 attaquer la place forte. [ 45 ] Ban Keo (= Anne-Marie) . thumb|left|300px|Soldat des bataillons thaïs.Anne-Marie est défendue par des troupes formées de Thaïs noirs, membres d'une minorité ethnique vietnamienne fidèle à la française. Les Thaïs' des régions de Laichau, Sonla, Diên Biên Phu, au sein d'un territoire autonome, bien avant le statut officiel de 1948, ils forment trois bataillons et une brigade La France et ses soldats: Indochine 1945-1954 Recherches asiatiques, Michel Bodin, L'Harmattan, 1996. . Pendant des semaines, Giap leur fait distribuer des tracts de propagande subversive, tracts qui disent aux Thaïs noirs que ce n'est pas leur combat. La chute de Béatrice et Gabrielle les démoralise. Le 17 : à Diên Biên Phu, à 15 heures, l'artillerie viet minh tire vingt coups sur Ban Keo (= Anne-Marie). Les officiers s'étant réfugiés dans les abris, 232 hommes des deux compagnies thaïs rejoignent les Vietnamiens avec leur armement Minuit passé de douze heures: écrits journalistiques, 1947-1989, Yacine Kateb, Amazigh Kateb, Seuil, 1999. . Les Français et les quelques auxiliaires thaïs d'Anne-Marie sont forcés de se retirer. Beaucoup de Thaïs noirs sont contraints de quitter la région de Diên Biên Phu. Pourtant Borom, l'ancêtre mythique fondateur du peuple thaï, aurait fondé Mueang Then (= Diên Biên Phu). Les légendes thaïes relatives à la création du monde sont situées dans la région. Les Thaïs noirs réfugiés au Laos voient l'arrivée des communistes et pour éviter la mort et les tortures, ils doivent partir en France, en Australie et aux USA. Lull . 17 Mars au 30 Mars a connu une accalmie dans les combats. Le Viet Minh a encore resserré l'étau autour de la zone centrale française (formé par les points d'appui "Huguette", "Dominique", "Claudine" et "Eliane"), coupant Isabelle et ses 1.809 personnes. [ 47 ] Pendant cette accalmie , le français a souffert d'une grave crise de commandement. «Il était devenu douloureusement évident pour les officiers supérieurs au sein de la garnison encerclée et même à Cogny à Hanoï-à-dire de Castries était incompétent pour assurer la défense de Dien Bien Phu. Même plus critique, après la chute des avant-postes du Nord, il a isolé lui-même dans son bunker de sorte qu'il avait, en effet, renoncé à son pouvoir de commandement ". [ 48 ] Le 17 Mars, Cogny a tenté de voler dans Dien Bien Phu pour prendre le commandement, mais son avion a été chassé par des tirs antiaériens. Cogny considéré comme le parachutisme dans la garnison encerclée, mais son personnel lui a parlé hors de lui. [ 48 ] «Reclus dans son bunker, combinée à ses supérieurs de Castries incapacité à le remplacer, a créé un vide de leadership au sein du commandement français. Le 24 Mars, un événement a eu lieu qui allait devenir un sujet de débat historique. L'historien Bernard Fall dossiers, sur la base de mémoires Langlais, que le colonel Langlais et ses commandants de parachutistes collègues, entièrement armés, confrontés à de Castries dans son bunker, le 24 Mars. Ils lui ont dit qu'il allait conserver l'apparence de commandement, mais que serait-il exercer Langlais. [ 49 ] De Castries est dit ici l'automne pour avoir accepté l'arrangement sans protester, mais il a exercé des fonctions de commande par la suite. Phillip Davidson a déclaré que la «vérité semble être que Langlais ne prendre le commandement effectif de Dien Bien Phu, et que Castries est devenu« chef émérite qui a transmis des messages à Hanoi et a offert conseiller sur les questions de Dien Bien Phu ". [ 50 ] Jules Roy , cependant, ne fait aucune mention de cet événement, et Martin Windrow valoir que le "parachutiste putsch» n'a probablement pas arrivé. Les historiens record qui Langlais et Marcel Bigeard étaient connus pour être des bonnes relations avec leur commandant. [ 51 ] Le ravitaillement aérien français a eu de lourdes pertes de fusils Viet Minh de la machine à proximité de la piste d'atterrissage. Le 27 Mars, Hanoï transport aérien commandant Nicot a ordonné que toutes les livraisons d'approvisionnement se fait à partir de 6.500 pieds (2.000 m) ou plus;. Pertes devraient demeurer lourde [ 52 ] De Castries a ordonné une attaque contre les armes du Viet-Minh-les machines deux miles ( 3 km) à l'ouest de Dien Bien Phu. Fait remarquable, l'attaque a été un succès complet, avec 350 soldats Viet Minh tués et dix-sept mitrailleuses AA détruits (français est), tandis que les Français ont perdu 20 tués et 97 blessés. [ 53 ] 30 Mars - 5 avril agressions Renseignements: Opération Condor (1954) Les positions centrales françaises à Dien Bien Phu à la fin de Mars 1954. Les positions dans Éliane vu certains des combats les plus intenses de toute la bataille. La prochaine phase de la bataille a vu plus massives du Viet Minh agressions contre les positions françaises dans le centre de Phu Dien Bien - à "Eliane" et "Dominique" en particulier. Ces deux domaines ont été organisées par cinq bataillons en sous-effectif, composé d'un mélange de Français, légionnaires, les Vietnamiens, Africains, et Tais. [ 54 ] Giap prévu d'utiliser la tactique de la "Béatrice" et "Gabrielle" escarmouches. À 19h00 le 30 Mars, la division du Viet Minh 312e capturé "Dominique 1 et 2", ce qui "Dominique 3" le dernier bastion entre le Viet Minh et le siège général français, ainsi que tous les postes de débordement à l'est de la rivière. [ 55 ] À ce stade, les Français 4e régiment d'artillerie coloniale entrés dans la lutte, l'établissement de ses obusiers de 105 mm à zéro l'altitude et à tirer directement sur les attaquants du Viêt-minh, le dynamitage des trous énormes dans leurs rangs. Un autre groupe de Français, près de l'aérodrome, ouvert le feu sur le Viet Minh avec des mitrailleuses anti-aériennes, ce qui oblige le Viet Minh à la retraite. [ 55 ] Le Viet Minh ont plus de succès dans leurs attaques simultanées ailleurs. La division 316e capturé "Eliane 1" de ses défenseurs marocains, et la moitié des "Eliane 2" à minuit. [ 56 ] De l'autre côté de Dien Bien Phu, le 308e attaqué "Huguette 7", et a presque réussi à percer, mais un sergent français a pris en charge les défenseurs et scellé la violation. [ 56 ] Juste après minuit, le 31 Mars, le français a lancé une contre-attaque féroce contre les "Eliane 2", et la moitié de celui-ci repris. Langlais commandé un autre contre-attaque le lendemain après-midi contre la "Dominique 2" et "Eliane 1", en utilisant pratiquement «tout le monde a quitté la garnison qui on pouvait faire confiance à se battre". [ 56 ] Les contre-attaques a permis aux Français de reprendre "Dominique 2" et Eliane 1, mais le Viet Minh a lancé son propre assaut renouvelé. Les Français, qui étaient épuisés et sans réserves, est retombé à partir de deux positions vers la fin de l'après-midi. [ 57 ] Des renforts ont été envoyés au nord de «Isabelle», mais ont été attaqués en route et est retombé à "Isabelle". Ad13.jpg|Renforts pour Diên Biên Phu. Les Français ont déployé un petit nombre de M24 Chaffee chars légers au cours de la bataille qui s'est avérée cruciale pour repousser les attaques ennemies. Peu de temps après la tombée le 31 Mars, Langlais a dit au major Marcel Bigeard , qui menait à la défense "Eliane", pour retomber de l'autre côté de la rivière. Bigeard a refusé, disant: «Tant que j'ai un homme vivant, je ne lâcherai pas de« Eliane 4 '. Sinon, Dien Bien Phu est fait pour. " [ 58 ] La nuit du 31, la division 316e attaqué "Eliane 2 ". Tout comme il est apparu les Français étaient sur le point d'être envahie, quelques chars français sont arrivés, et a contribué à pousser le Viet Minh en arrière. Les petites attaques sur "Eliane 4" ont également été repoussées. Le Viet Minh brièvement capturé "Huguette 7", avant d'être repoussés par une contre-attaque française à l'aube du 1er Avril. [ 59 ] Les combats se poursuivent de cette manière au cours des nuits prochaines années. Le Viet Minh attaqué à plusieurs reprises "Eliane 2", avant d'être repoussés. Les tentatives répétées pour renforcer la garnison française par parachutages ont été faites, mais a dû être effectués par des avions isolés à des heures irrégulières pour éviter des pertes excessives en provenance du Viet-Minh-feu anti-aérien. Des renforts sont arrivés, mais pas assez pour remplacer les blessés français. [ 59 ] La guerre de tranchées . thumb|left|300px|Timbres et bloc de propagande communiste sur Diên Biên Phu.Les troupes françaises en quête de couverture dans les tranchées. Le 5 avril, après une longue nuit de combat, chasseurs-bombardiers français et de l'artillerie infligé des pertes particulièrement dévastateurs sur un régiment Viet Minh qui a été pris sur un terrain ouvert. À ce moment, Giap a décidé de changer de tactique. Bien que Giap avait toujours le même objectif - d'envahir défenses françaises à l'est de la rivière - il a décidé d'employer l'enracinement et sape pour tenter d'y parvenir. [ 60 ] 10 avril a vu la tentative française de reprendre "Eliane 1", perdu onze jours plus tôt. La perte posé une menace sérieuse pour "Eliane 4", et les Français ont voulu éliminer cette menace. L'attaque à l'aube, qui a conçu Bigeard, a été précédée par une courte préparation d'artillerie massive, suivie par de petites attaques d'infiltration d'unités, suivies par des opérations de ratissage. "Eliane 1" a changé de mains plusieurs fois dans la journée, mais le lendemain matin, les Français avaient le contrôle de la place forte. Le Viet Minh a tenté de le reprendre dans la soirée du 12 Avril, mais ont été repoussés. [ 61 ] À ce stade, le moral des soldats du Viêt-minh a été considérablement réduit en raison des pertes massives qu'ils avaient reçues. Au cours de l'impasse, les messages radio interceptés français ennemies qui ont raconté des unités entières qui refusent l'ordre d'attaquer, et les prisonniers communistes déclaré qu'on leur avait dit de faire avancer ou être tués par les officiers et sous-officiers derrière eux. [ 62 ] Pire encore, le Viet Minh manque de soins médicaux avancés, avec un déclarant que «les grèves Rien à moral de combat comme le savoir que s'il est blessé, le soldat va négligés». [ 63 ] Pour conjurer la crise de la mutinerie , Giap a appelé à de nouveaux renforts en provenance du Laos. Pendant les combats à "Eliane 1", de l'autre côté du camp, les retranchements Viet Minh avait presque entièrement entourée "Huguette 1 et 6". Le 11 Avril, la garnison de "Huguette 1" attaqué, et a été rejoint par l'artillerie de la garnison de "Claudine". L'objectif était de ravitailler "Huguette 6" avec de l'eau et des munitions. Les attaques ont été refaits dans les nuits du 14/15 et 16/17 de Avril. Bien qu'ils aient réussi à obtenir des fournitures par le biais, les Français subirent de lourdes pertes, qui ont convaincu d'abandonner Langlais "Huguette 6". Après une tentative avortée de relier, le 18 Avril, les défenseurs de «Huguette 6" fait une pause audacieuse, mais seuls quelques-uns ont réussi à se rendre à des lignes françaises. [ 64 ] [ 65 ] Le Viet Minh répété l'isolement et la sonder les attaques contre Huguette 1, et a dépassé le fort le matin du 22 Avril. Avec la chute du "Huguette 1", le Viet Minh a pris le contrôle de plus de 90% de l'aérodrome, ce qui en parachute précise chute impossible. [ 66 ] Ceci a causé la zone d'atterrissage pour devenir dangereusement faible, et effectivement étouffé des fournitures indispensables. [ 67 ] Une attaque française contre "Huguette 1" plus tard ce jour-là a été repoussée. Isabelle . "Isabelle" vu que l'action jusqu'au 30 Mars la lumière, quand le Viet Minh a réussi à l'isoler et battre de nouveau la tentative d'envoyer des renforts au nord. Après un barrage d'artillerie le 30 Mars, le Viet Minh a commencé à employer les mêmes tactiques de guerre de tranchées qu'ils utilisaient contre le camp central. À la fin de Avril, "Isabelle" avait épuisé ses réserves d'eau et était presque à court de munitions. [ 68 ] [ edit ] les attaques finales thumb|left|301px|Affiche rappelant le sacrifice de jeunes de l'Empire.Viet Minh troupes planter leur drapeau sur une position capturée français. Le Viêt-minh lance une attaque contre les défenseurs massés épuisés dans la nuit du 1er mai, le dépassement "Eliane 1", "Dominique 3" et "Huguette 5", bien que les Français ont réussi à repousser les attaques sur "Eliane 2". Le 6 mai, le Viêt-minh lance une autre attaque massive contre les "Eliane 2". L'attaque fut, pour la première fois, Katioucha roquettes. [ 39 ] L'artillerie française a utilisé une innovation, tirant avec un "TOT" ( Time On Target ) attaque, donc les tirs d'artillerie tirés depuis des positions différentes frapperait sur la cible en même temps . [ 69 ] Ce barrage vaincu les première vague d'assaut. Quelques heures plus tard ce soir-là, le Viet Minh a fait exploser une mine, soufflant "Eliane 2" vers le haut. Le Viet Minh a attaqué de nouveau, et en quelques heures, avaient envahi les défenseurs. [ 70 ] Le 7 mai, Giap a ordonné une attaque tous azimuts contre les autres unités françaises avec plus de 25 000 Viet Minh contre moins de 3.000 soldats de garnison. A 17h00, Castries a communiqué par radio-major français à Hanoi et a parlé avec Cogny. Castries: "Les Viets sont partout, la situation est très grave Le combat est confus et se poursuit tout au sujet, je me sens la fin est proche, mais nous allons nous battre jusqu'à la fin...." Cogny: "Bien sûr, vous allez vous battre pour la fin. Il est hors de question de hisser le drapeau blanc après votre résistance héroïque ». [ 37 ] A la nuit tombée, toutes les positions françaises centrales avaient été capturés. Le dernier message radio de l'état-major français a indiqué que les troupes ennemies étaient directement à l'extérieur du bunker siège et que tous les postes avaient été dépassé. L'opérateur radio dans ses dernières paroles, a déclaré: «L'ennemi nous a envahis, nous font sauter tout.. Vive la France ! " Cette nuit-là, la garnison fit une tentative en petits groupes, dans le Camarón tradition. Bien que certains des corps ont réussi à sortir, aucun réussi à s'échapper de la vallée. Cependant, à "Isabelle", une tentative similaire plus tard la même nuit a vu environ 70 soldats, sur 1700 hommes de la garnison, échapper au Laos. [ 71 ] Les femmes de Dien Bien Phu . thumb|300px|Geneviève de Galard soigne un blessé à Diên Biên Phu.La plupart des vols opérés par la force de l'air française pour évacuer les victimes ramènent en premier les infirmières pour qu'elles ne tombent pas entre les mains des communistes. Un total de 15 femmes peuvent d'enfuir des derniers bastions à Diên Biên Phu. Parmi elles, Geneviève de Galard qui malgré les violentes concentrations de l'artillerie ennemie, visite les blessés du centre de résistance pendant les furieux assauts du 30 mars au 2 avril. Vivant parmi les blessés, couchant sur un brancard dans l'atmosphère étouffante de l'antenne, elle prodigue ses soins avec une activité inlassable, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit CHEMIN DE MEMOIRE DES PARACHUTISTES . C'est hélas elle qui voit l'avion qui doit la transporter détruit par des obus le terrain d'aviation. Elle doit rester dans l'hôpital de campagne jusqu'à la capitulation. Cela lui vaut le surnom d'ange de Dien Bien Phu. Avec le médecin commandant Grauwin, elle obtient de soigner les blessés en échange d'un télégramme de remerciement à Ho Chi Minh CHEMIN DE MEMOIRE DES PARACHUTISTES . . Son courage et dévouement lui vaut plusieurs décorations. Les forces françaises ont amené à Diên Biên Phu deux bordels de campagne mobiles, servis l'un avec des Indochinoises, l'autre avec des maghrébines Windrow, Martin, The Last Valley, New York: Da Capo Press 2004. . Ces femmes sont encore plus oubliées que les héros de Diên Biên Phu. Elles se sont pourtant converties en infirmières quand la situation du camp s'est dégradée. Jacques Dalloz, auteur de la Guerre d'Indochine (Points Seuil), écrit dans [http://www.liberation.fr/courrier/0101488025-les-prostituees-de-dien-bien-phu Libération du 7 mai 2004] : A ma connaissance, toutes ces femmes ont été tuées par le Viet Minh à la chute du camp retranché. Le conformisme fait que les témoins ont préféré taire l'existence de ces prostituées. Ainsi, publiant ses souvenirs quelques mois après la bataille, le chirurgien Grauwin les ignore, bien qu'elles l'aient aidé dans sa tâche. Étrange pudeur ou ignorance : cinquante ans après l’évènement, ces femmes sont toujours escamotées. Les Américains préfèrent les voir rééduquées par les communistes vietnamiens, oubliant au passages le sort des non-Vietnamiennes Pringle, James (1 April 2004). Au revoir, Dien Bien Phu. International Herald Tribune. Archived from the original on 8 February 2008. Retrieved 23 February 2008. . LES PRISONNIERS DES VIETS . Le 8 mai, le Viet Minh fait 11.721 prisonniers, dont 4.436 ont été blessés. [ 72 ] Ce fut le plus grand nombre le Viet Minh avait jamais capturé: un tiers du total capturé pendant toute la guerre. Les prisonniers ont été répartis en groupes. Soldats valides ont été marche forcée de plus de 250 miles (400 km) pour les camps de prisonniers au nord et à l'est, [ 73 ] où ils ont été mêlés à des soldats Viet Minh à décourager les bombardements français s'exécute. [ 74 ] Des centaines sont morts de la maladie le long de la voie. Les blessés ont reçu les premiers soins jusqu'à ce que la Croix-Rouge est arrivé, retiré 858, et offrait une meilleure aide pour le surplus. Les blessés qui n'ont pas été évacués par la Croix-Rouge ont été envoyés en détention. [ 75 ] De 10 863 survivants détenus comme prisonniers, seulement 3290 ont été officiellement rapatrié quatre mois plus tard, [ 72 ] cependant, le chiffre des pertes peuvent inclure les prisonniers 3013 d'origine vietnamienne dont le sort est inconnu éventuelle. [ 76 ] ramifications politiques La garnison constituait environ un dixième de la main-d'œuvre totale de l'Union française en Indochine. [ 77 ] La défaite sérieusement affaibli la position et le prestige du français comme précédemment négociations prévues sur l'avenir de l'Indochine a commencé. La Conférence de Genève a ouvert le 8 mai 1954, [ 78 ] le lendemain de la reddition de la garnison. Ho Chi Minh entrée de la conférence sur la journée d'ouverture avec les nouvelles de la victoire de ses troupes dans les journaux. L'accord qui en résulte temporairement divisé le Vietnam en deux zones: le Nord a été administré par le communiste République démocratique du Vietnam tandis que le Sud a été administrée par les Français soutenu par l'Etat du Vietnam . Les dernières unités des forces de l'Union française de l'Indochine se retira en 1956. Cette partition a été censée être temporaire, et les deux zones devaient être réunis par des élections nationales en 1956. Après le retrait des Français, les États-Unis ont appuyé le gouvernement du Sud, sous l'empereur Bao Dai et le Premier ministre Ngo Dinh Diem , qui s'oppose à l'accord de Genève, et qui a affirmé que les forces de Ho Chi Minh en provenance du Nord avait été tué patriotes du Nord [ clarification nécessaire ] et terroriser les gens à la fois au nord et au sud. Le Nord a été soutenue à la fois par la République populaire de Chine (RPC) et la Union soviétique (URSS). Cet arrangement s'est avéré fragile et pourrait dégénérer en guerre du Vietnam (deuxième guerre d'Indochine), qui peut provoquer 500.000 soldats américains au Sud-Vietnam. Défaite de la France en Indochine, couplée à la destruction de ses armées allemande seulement 14 ans plus tôt, sérieusement endommagé son prestige ailleurs dans son empire colonial, ainsi qu'avec ses OTAN alliés, surtout, les États-Unis. Dans son empire, la défaite en Indochine servi à stimuler les mouvements d'indépendance dans les autres colonies, notamment dans les territoires d'Afrique du Nord à partir de laquelle la plupart des soldats qui ont combattu à Dien Bien Phu avaient été recrutés. Ad6.jpg|Officier fait prisonnier. En 1954, six mois après la bataille de Dien Bien Phu a pris fin, la guerre d'Algérie a commencé, et en 1956 à la fois marocaine et protectorats tunisiens avaient accédé à l'indépendance. Un conseil français de l'enquête, la Commission Catroux , plus tard étudier la défaite. La bataille a été dépeint dans Dien Bien Phu , un film de 1992 docu-fiction - avec des pièces autobiographiques plusieurs - en collaboration avec l'armée vietnamienne par Dien Bien Phu et le vétéran réalisateur français Pierre Schoendoerffer . [ edit ] américaine participation Renseignements: Opération Vautour Selon la Loi sur la défense mutuelle , les États-Unis ont fourni au français avec l'aide matérielle pendant la bataille - avions (fourni par l' USS Saipan ), des armes, des mécaniciens, 24 CIA / CAT pilotes, et l'US Air Force . équipes d'entretien [ 79 ] Les Etats-Unis, en revanche, a délibérément évité manifeste intervention directe. En Février 1954, après l'occupation française de Dien Bien Phu, mais avant la bataille, le sénateur démocrate Michael Mansfield a demandé États-Unis Secrétaire à la Défense Charles Erwin Wilson si les États-Unis serait envoyer des unités navales ou aériennes, si les Français ont été soumis à une pression plus forte là-bas, mais Wilson a répondu que "pour l'instant il n'y a pas de justification pour augmenter l'aide américaine au-dessus de son niveau actuel». Président Dwight D. Eisenhower a également déclaré: «Personne n'est plus opposé à l'intervention que je suis". [ 79 ] Le 31 Mars, après la chute du "Beatrice", "Gabrielle", et "Anne-Marie", un groupe d'Etats-Unis Sénateurs et des Représentants de la Chambre interrogé l'American président des chefs d'état-major , l'amiral Arthur W. Radford , sur la possibilité de l'implication américaine. Radford a conclu qu'il était trop tard pour l'US Air Force pour sauver la garnison française. Une proposition d'intervention directe a été votée à l'unanimité par le comité, qui "a conclu que l'intervention a été positive acte de guerre ". [ 80 ] Les Etats-Unis n'ont secrètement participer à la bataille. Suite à une demande de l'aide à Henri de Navarre , Radford a fourni deux escadrons de B-26 Invader bombardiers à soutenir les Français. Par la suite, 37 pilotes de transport américains a volé 682 sorties au cours de la bataille. [ 81 ] Plus tôt, afin de réussir la pré-Dien Bien Phu Opération Castor de Novembre 1953, le général Chester McCarty mis à disposition additionnelle de 12 C-119 Boxcar volants de vol par les équipes françaises. [ 81 ] Deux des pilotes américains, James McGovern, Jr. et Wallace Buford ont été tués au combat pendant le siège de Dien Bien Phu. [ 82 ] Le 25 Février 2005, les sept pilotes américains qui vivent encore ont reçu le français Légion d'honneur par Jean- David Levitte , ambassadeur français aux États-Unis. [ 81 ] Le rôle que les pilotes américains ont joué dans cette bataille était resté peu connu jusqu'en 2004. Le «historien américain Erik Kirsinger des recherches sur le cas de plus d'un an pour établir les faits». [ 83 ] [ 84 ] L'auteur français Jules Roy suggère l'amiral Radford discuté avec les Français la possibilité d'utiliser des armes nucléaires à l'appui de la garnison française. [ 85 ] En outre, John Foster Dulles aurait évoqué la possibilité de prêter des bombes atomiques aux Français pour une utilisation à Dien Bien Phu, [ 86 ] et une source similaire prétend alors secrétaire au Foreign Office Sir Anthony Eden était au courant de la possibilité de l'utilisation de armes nucléaires dans cette région. [ 87 ] Nos hommes meurent quasiment dans l'indifférence, même de leurs camarades, tant le dénuement de tous est immense; ils meurent en hurlant, en criant " vive la France ", en se ruant sur l'ennemi, en se redressant pour saluer leur départ de cette existence ou en s'achevant pour sauver les copains; ils meurent en chantant, en insultant l'ennemi mais aussi leur pays, qui les a délibérément sacrifiés; ils meurent d'un signe de la main, dans un adieu pathétique, en buvant leur dernière goutte d'alcool, en tirant leur dernière bouffée de cigarette; ils meurent en titubant sous le choc d'une balle ou d'un éclat d'obus; ils meurent en se piégeant avec une grenade dégoupillée, en s'étouffant dans une mare de sang, en se noyant dans l'eau ou la boue, en dégueulant, en soutenant leurs tripes mises à nu, en comprimant leurs hémorragies, en se soulageant ils meurent en priant, en implorant le ciel, en se signant, en pleurant, en haletant, le regard errant sur les dernières images qu'ils verront de ce monde; ils meurent en prononçant le nom d'êtres chers: fiancées, épouses, enfants ou encore " maman ", ultimes miettes d'humanité que le déluge de feu et de métal ne leur a pas arrachées, ils meurent dans un souffle, apaisés probablement qu'ainsi leur cauchemar prenne fin -, ils meurent, enfin, en exécrant l'adage des gouvernants selon lequel " mieux vaut la mort d'un homme que la ruine d'un peuple "; ils meurent convaincus que ce carnage n'évitera nulle ruine, convaincus qu'ils meurent pour RIEN. " Humiliée par la défaite de 1940, la France s'accrochait encore en 1954 aux signes extérieurs de sa puissance passée, parmi lesquels l'Indochine. Mais en avait-elle encore les moyens ? Et si elle les avait, pourquoi ses gouvernants auraient-ils sacrifié en pure perte 92 000 de leurs jeunes concitoyens au lieu de consentir lin effort de guerre à la mesure de l'enjeu ? Indochine et Diên Biên Phu: le chagrin d'une armée, Georges de Fondaumière, France Europe éditions, 2004. . Diên Biên Phu . thumb|left|301px|Timbre rappelant trop tardivement de sacrifice de nos soldats. Notes et références . Catégorie:Bataille de 1954 Quatrieme Republique Catégorie:Guerre d'Indochine Catégorie:Bataille de l'histoire de France Dien Bien Phu Catégorie:Opération militaire française Catégorie:Bataille du Viêt Nam Catégorie:1954 en France Catégorie:Bataille de la guerre d'Indochine